Devoré par les mots
by Smilefurus
Summary: Attiré par la couverture d'un livre dans la bibliothèque de Grisha Jäger, Jean l'emprunte et décide un soir d'entamer la lecture. L'adolescent ne tarde pas à s'endormir. Lorsque vient le temps de se réveiller, il découvre que le monde qui l'entoure n'est pas le sien. À ses côtés se trouve un mystérieux garçon, ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à celui du bouquin lu la veille.
1. Prologue

_Rédigé pour l'APDES, thème " XXI. **Le Monde** : Écrire une futur fic ou sinon un UA (personnage : Jean) ", dans le cadre **des Mystérieuses arcanes.**_

 _Ce sera ici un UA, dont ce prologue marque le début. Il s'agit en effet d'un prologue, en vue de la longueur je pense qu'il n'est pas difficile de le deviner. Je suis très anxieuse à l'idée de le publier et espère ne pas me tromper. Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai que très peu traité le personnage de Jean ainsi que celui d'Armin. Je veille réellement à ne pas faire d'eux des OOC. Les fautes sont traquées pour le confort de votre lecture._

 _Justement en parlant de fautes, il y a du nouveau._

 _Ceci est la deuxième version du prologue, car ce dernier est passé sous le peigne fin de **Neechu** -dit aussi Maurice, puisque j'en ai l'autorisation pour cette fois-ci- que je remercie vraiment pour son aide précieuse, un gros merci :D _

_Passez un bon moment et n'hésitez pas à réagir en review ! (je réponds à coup sûr !)  
_

 _Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartient pas._

* * *

L'estomac bien rempli après un dîner copieux, Jean Kirschtein remonta dans sa chambre de neuf mètres carré où ronronnait son ordinateur. « Je me suis goinfré comme un porc, t'en as encore trop fait maman », pensa-t-il en caressant avec précaution son ventre gonflé par l'excès de nourriture. Ce soir-là, l'adolescent ne voulait pas se casser la tête devant son cahier de textes où se chevauchaient des lignes interminables de devoirs. Après s'être assis sur sa chaise de bureau, il examina la pièce et les multiples possibilités s'offrant à lui pour se distraire. Devant Jean se tenait un petit bijou de l'informatique. Déjà allumées, les leds des ventilateurs diffusaient une douce lumière rouge. Le garçon effleura du bout des doigts les touches de son clavier, confortables à l'écriture comme il le savait. Jean ne se sentait pas amoureux de technologie mais appréciait sans mal la qualité d'un bon ordinateur. À l'instar des autres jeunes de son âge, il aimait juste posséder de belles choses, modernes et récentes si possible. Un comportement qui cachait sa véritable nature.

Opposé au bureau, un bouquin d'une petite centaine de pages l'attendait sur sa table de chevet. La machine ou le papier, laquelle des deux activités trouverait grâce aux yeux de l'adolescent ? Parler à ses amis et traîner sur les réseaux sociaux en écoutant le dernier album de son groupe préféré, ou se perdre dans un flot de mots et de descriptions ? Sans qu'il ne pût se l'expliquer, le livre se révéla être plus attirant que la boîte pleine de câbles, de cartes et de connectiques. La décision fut vite prise. Cette fois-ci, Jean ne désirait pas nourrir l'alimentation de son ordinateur en électricité. Il éteignit puis débrancha la bête avant de quitter sa chaise et de rejoindre le confort de son lit pour s'y installer en tailleur. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son radio-réveil et jugea que le bouquin lui ferait sa soirée. Tout en s'en emparant, Jean se demanda où il avait bien pu dénicher une telle relique. La reliure tenait à peine les feuilles jaunies par le temps et ces dernières sentaient la poussière, une vieille odeur qui lui chatouilla le nez. Une lueur satisfaite naquit dans son regard lorsqu'il se souvint de sa provenance.

Un beau jour de printemps, Jean avait dû se rendre au domicile de la famille Jäger. Étant dans la même classe que Mikasa, les deux élèves avaient dû mettre leurs notes de géographie en commun. Ayant conscience que Jean en pinçait pour elle, Mikasa avait toujours refusé la présence de son camarde dans sa chambre. Au lycée, les rumeurs se répandaient comme des virus. Jean n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de patienter dans le bureau de Grisha Jäger, où l'avait attendu une bibliothèque massive, aux étagères remplies d'ouvrages. Un titre se démarquait parmi les autres et la couverture ne ressemblait à aucune des volumes disponibles. Il s'agissait d'une photographie prise dans un champ de blé, celle d'un blond semblant être âgé de seize ans, tout comme Jean. Les prunelles azurées de ce personnage avaient suffi à elles seules pour susciter son intérêt et le convaincre de fourrer le livre dans son sac à dos afin de l'embarquer à la maison.

Au quotidien, le jeune Kirschtein ne ressentait pas une immense soif de lecture il se qualifiait plutôt de lecteur moyen. En effet, il ne s'intéressait pas aux nouvelles sorties littéraires et lisait juste ce qu'il découvrait au détour d'une conversation, ce qu'il estimait être intrigant ; bien assez pour entretenir un phrasé correct ainsi qu'une culture tenant la route. Les recommandations de ses professeurs ne passaient jamais en priorité dans sa liste d'envie, il préférait un roman fantastique à un recueil de poésie ou autre autobiographie d'auteur.

Après avoir pris connaissance du synopsis, Jean déchanta. Pas de poussière magique ? Pas de baguette ensorcelée, ni même de dragon ou de monstre effrayant ?

« __Armin, jeune homme de seize ans, se perd dans un monde qu'il ne connaît pas et duquel il ne peut échapper. Découvrez à ses côtés la noirceur du danger...__ Bordel, mais ça a l'air chiant ce truc ! »

Jean arqua le sourcil, à la fois blasé et intrigué par les deux lignes de résumé qu'il venait de lire à voix haute. « C'est vraiment naze », avisa-t-il pour la seconde fois en analysant encore la trame de l'histoire. Même si l'envie d'ouvrir le livre ne le transcendait pas, la vue du visage angélique de ce fameux Armin suffit à le persuader. Jean se laissa tomber sur le matelas et se glissa dans la literie fraîche tandis qu'il se rendait au prologue.

Une vingtaine de pages plus tard, le brun s'abandonna par inadvertance dans les bras de Morphée. Plongé dans un agréable rêve, où il vit le corps du blond prendre forme et bouger.

OooOo

\- Réveille-toi ! Ce n'est pas autorisé de dormir aussi longtemps !

Jean eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Comme s'il ne devait pas sortir de son profond sommeil, ses paupières ne voulurent pas se séparer l'une de l'autre.

\- Merde... J'ai mal au dos ! Quelqu'un a foutu en l'air mon matelas !

\- Non, mais je comprends ta douleur. Ce ne sont que deux fines couvertures au dessus de lattes de bois.

\- Qu... Quoi ? Mais tu es qui toi ?!

À peine eut-il entendu la voix inconnue que Jean rompit le contact avec le monde des rêves. Méfiant, il bondit hors du lit et recula de quelques pas. Quand il se rendit compte que rien ne lui semblait familier, Jean écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était pas sa chambre. Aucune technologie à l'horizon, ni des murs beiges qu'il haïssait tant. La pièce se contentait du strict minimum, composée d'un couchage, d'un petit tas de linge plié avec soin ainsi qu'une tour de livres imposante. Le cœur du jeune Kirschtein s'emballa lorsqu'il posa le regard sur cet adolescent mystérieux. Jean l'observa en silence, la poitrine martelée par son rythme cardiaque.

\- Ton prénom... Tu t'appelles ?

\- Armin, Armin Arlert.

Bien qu'il tenta de les contrôler, ses mains tremblaient sans interruption. L'angoisse ne le lâcha pas et elle envahit son être.

\- Armin hein ? Bordel Jean... Réveille-toi et tout ira bien, se dit-il en se frottant la figure.

\- Tu parles tout seul ?

\- Non ! Non, je ne suis pas fou !

Jean perdait ses moyens. Armin. C'était lui, cet adolescent qu'il suivait dans le livre ! Pas très grand, ni très épais, avec des cheveux blonds qui encadraient son visage aux traits enfantins. Une copie conforme de ce personnage fictif. « Est-ce que je délire ? Non, c'est le livre qui était sûrement plus intéressant que son résumé... », pensa Jean en déglutissant sa salive avec difficulté.

\- Je te prépare un café ? J'ai beaucoup de chose à te dire.

Jean hocha la tête, les muscles crispés, peu rassuré de sentir la main chaude d'Armin se poser sur son épaule gauche.

* * *

 _Comme dit en note plus haut, ce n'est pas très long. Le premier chapitre le sera beaucoup plus, bien évidemment. Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, et ne vous retenez pas non plus si ce n'est pas le cas :)_

 _Je suis consciente que ça peut paraître un peu étrange comme ça, mais j'espère que vous vous laisserez embarquer dans cette histoire :)_

 _Le premier chapitre sera posté dans deux semaines, d'ici là, portez-vous bien !_


	2. Les baies n'expliquent pas tout

**Hello les amis !  
**

 **Pour ceux qui suivaient cette histoire dès le prologue : Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Il s'agit du premier chapitre, re-publié.**

 **Donc c'est la même histoire, mais corrigée.**

 **J'ai maintenant à mes côtés Neechu, dans le rôle de Bêta lectrice. Comme cette fanfiction ne comporte pas beaucoup de chapitre pour le moment, nous avons décidé de tout corriger et voilà ce que ça donne. Donc, un grand merci à Neechu qui m'a bien aidé pour le prologue ainsi que ce premier chapitre.**

 **Sans aucun doute, la lecture sera bien plus confortable pour vos yeux :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les rayons du soleil qui passaient à travers la vitre sans rideau réchauffèrent la nuque du jeune Kirschtein dont le cœur palpitait encore sous le coup de l'émotion. Depuis qu'Armin l'avait invité à prendre place à table, Jean se rongeait les ongles, tout en observant l'autre adolescent qui s'affairait devant ses plaques électriques. Sur celles-ci chauffait un mélange d'eau déjà frémissante et de café dans une petite casserole grisâtre. Le silence emprisonna la pièce au grand dam de Jean, dont l'estomac criait famine malgré le dernier repas englouti chez lui, la veille.

À peine eut-il entendu les bruits incessants qu'Armin quitta son occupation et déposa sur la table en bois une poignée de baies tirée d'un placard. Jean fronça les sourcils mais le léger sourire en coin du petit blond lui confirma qu'il pouvait y goûter sans risque.

\- Merci, souffla Jean en attrapant l'un des fruits entre le pouce et l'index.

L'aspect ne lui inspirait pas confiance, et le toucher ne faisait guère mieux. Ce n'était qu'une boule difforme, d'un vert aux multiples reflets bleu-violets et poilue comme une framboise. Cependant, une fois en bouche, se répandit un goût merveilleux ainsi qu'une texture crémeuse, et sucrée. Intrigué par la délicieuse saveur glissant sur sa langue, Jean se jeta sur le reste sous le regard curieux – et un brin amusé – de son hôte.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne peux te donner que ces baies sauvages, déclara Armin, la cueillette de ce matin n'a pas été géniale.  
\- Ça s'appelle comment ? Je n'en ai jamais vu.  
\- Pas étonnant, on en trouve qu'ici. Pas dans ton monde.

Jean balança la tête de haut en bas, pensif. « Mon monde, mon monde… Je vais le revoir une fois réveillé, ce n'est qu'un rêve ! », songea-t-il en décoinçant une minuscule graine qui s'était logée dans l'une de ses molaires.

Armin servit le café avant de s'attabler en face de son invité. Les paumes froides de Jean se réfugièrent contre le verre de sa tasse. Un frisson lui parcourut le corps. La chaleur ainsi que la forte odeur de la boisson lui ranima le cœur. Toutefois, l'hospitalité d'Armin ne suffisait pas à calmer ses nombreuses craintes. Ce dernier ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au protagoniste du livre ennuyeux emprunté à la famille Jäger, et il portait le même prénom.

\- Il me reste encore quelques baies, tu en veux ?

Jean n'eut pas le temps de répondre à la question. Surpris par l'amertume du café – dont la couleur était presque opaque –, il ne put contenir son dégoût et recracha sa gorgée au centre de la table.

\- Oh merde ! s'écria-t-il tandis qu'Armin écarquillait les yeux sur les dégâts.  
\- Il n'était pas bon… C'est ça hein ?  
\- Difficile de te le cacher maintenant que j'en ai foutu partout, pas vrai ?  
\- En effet…

Armin lâcha un léger sourire crispé puis se leva. Jean tenta de retenir le liquide à l'aide de ses doigts, en vain. « Mauvaise idée. Quelle sale histoire ! », avisa-t-il. Il quitta sa chaise à son tour et rejoignit Armin devant un placard presque vide où trônaient un rouleau d'essuie-tout, une barquette de baies à moitié remplie ainsi qu'une bouteille de ce qui semblait être du thé à la pêche. Jean se sentit pris d'un étrange sentiment en constatant les maigres réserves de l'adolescent. Il s'empara alors du rouleau de papier absorbant et voulut en déballer une bonne couche autour de sa main. Armin interrompit son geste sans attendre.

\- Une feuille te suffira, c'est quelque chose de rare.  
\- Une chose rare ? Ce truc ?  
\- Je te le répète, c'est un monde à part. Ce truc comme tu dis, ajouta le propriétaire des lieux avec une pointe de cynisme dans la voix, ça ne m'a pas été facile de l'avoir.

Jean se retint de rire, il trouvait Armin arrogant. Sur ordre du blond, il remballa ladite rareté pour en tirer une unique feuille qu'il plaça ensuite sur le mélange de café et de bave.

\- Je vois bien que tu lorgnes dessus… déclara Armin en donnant une dizaine de baies au jeune Kirschtein, dont le regard brilla à la vue des billes comestibles. J'irai en cueillir tout à l'heure, n'hésite pas à te servir.  
\- Avant ça, déballe ton sac. Pourquoi je me trouve là ?  
\- Dis-moi comment tu t'appelles pour commencer.  
\- Jean. Tu peux continuer ?

Le pied gauche de Jean s'agita sous la table, un geste nerveux qu'il ne parvint à refréner tant il demeurait impatient d'en savoir plus.

\- Pour un rêve, tu prends ça bien au sérieux..

La voix d'Armin commença à s'adoucir et pourtant Jean dut une fois de plus retenir son envie de le provoquer à ce sujet. Non, il ne prenait pas cela au sérieux, « ça » restait un rêve à ses yeux. Voilà à quoi il pensait, ou plutôt l'idée à laquelle il essayait de s'attacher, parce que la délicatesse des baies lui paraissait tellement vraie, tout autant que l'arrière goût mi-grillé mi-moisi laissé par le café brûlant sur son pauvre palais.

\- Je te charrie Jean, fais pas cette tête. Je vais t'en dire plus.

Le brun se redressa sur sa chaise. Cette dernière grinça avec dangerosité, alors Jean serra les fesses. Tomber au sol alors qu'il allait enfin en apprendre davantage était une chose qu'il refusait d'envisager.

\- Toi, moi, nous sommes coincés ici.  
\- Coincés ? C'est-à-dire ?

Armin se tut, laissant Jean planer dans le doute. Il porta à ses lèvres la tasse de café servi plus tôt et le but sans grimacer.

\- Comme toi, j'ai lu le bouquin. Je suppose que nous l'avons emprunté à la même personne.  
\- Hein ?!

L'air béât de Jean sembla distraire Armin, qui prit à nouveau son temps pour se débarrasser du papier absorbant souillé.

\- Tu ne devines pas ?

Jean ne répondit pas. Il aurait voulu le faire, mais les mots qu'il trouvait ne formèrent aucune phrase cohérente. « Bordel pas dépêche-toi Jäger » ou encore « S'il te veux de suite ». L'attente demeurait la seule option disponible dans cette situation, Jean n'avait pas le choix. En guise de réponse, il balança un « non » frénétique de la tête. Armin ne reprit la parole qu'après quelques secondes.

\- Cherche, tu le sais c'est sûr !

Le brun pensait en effet à une personne en particulier, Grisha Jäger. Le bouquin de la veille. Cela ne pouvait être un autre livre, Jean en ouvrait qu'à de rares occasions ces derniers temps. Seulement, ça lui paraissait trop gros pour être vrai… Un quart d'heure passa durant lequel les deux jeunes hommes restèrent muets. Armin avait bu deux cafés de plus.

\- Comment peut-il boire ce jus de chaussettes, maugréa Jean entre ses dents, de sorte à ne pas être entendu.

Il finit par craquer, dévoré par l'impatience.

\- La personne dont tu parles… C'est le père Jäger, je me trompe ?  
\- Lui-même.  
\- Tu les connais, les Jäger ?  
\- Mikasa et Eren sont mes meilleurs amis. Rassure-moi, ils vont bien ?  
\- Ouais, ça... Alors c'est vrai, tu les connais vraiment ?!

Jean suivit du regard la silhouette frêle d'Armin qui disparut dans la pièce voisine avant de revenir, un petit carton en mains. Le blond mit de côté les deux tasses vides et déposa devant Jean tout un tas de photos et un livre. Le brun reconnut immédiatement l'ouvrage. Il se racla la gorge, l'intérêt piqué au vif.

\- C'est le livre que m'a prêté Grisha Jäger ça ?  
\- Exact, un deuxième exemplaire que j'ai trouvé ici lorsque je suis arrivé. Jettes-y un coup d'œil.

Jean ne se fit pas prier. Il feuilleta le livre, encore et encore. Il n'y avait plus de contenu, plus une seule trace d'encre n'était visible. La première et quatrième de couverture attirèrent également son attention. Si la veille se trouvait uniquement le blond allongé au milieu d'un champ de blé, l'illustration avait changé. Désormais, Jean y figurait aussi, le bras gauche accroché autour du cou d'Armin, comme deux bonnes connaissances. Quant au résumé, lui aussi avait subit une modification très claire.

 _Armin et Jean, deux adolescents se retrouvent perdu dans un monde qu'ils ne connaissent pas et auquel ils ne peuvent échapper. Découvrez à leurs côtés la noirceur du danger…_

\- Armin ! Tu le vois hein ? Il n'était pas comme ça le livre, quand je l'ai emprunté !  
\- Oui, je sais bien. C'est parce que nous sommes réellement coincés ici. J'ai appris quelques trucs concernant ce monde, j'y vis depuis un moment maintenant. Mais il y a une chose qui m'échappe toujours, c'est comment m'enfuir d'ici… Non seulement ça m'échappe, mais je ne fais pas le poids face aux monstres qui nous attendent dehors.

\- Des monstres ? Les baies sont droguées ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller vérifier dehors si tu ne me crois pas...

Jean n'écouta qu'à moitié Armin, les idées déjà ailleurs. Son regard vagabonda à l'extérieur, il s'agissait d'un environnement tout à fait similaire au sien. Le ciel, la terre, les habitations, rien n'était différent. Un petit village noyé dans un océan de cultures et d'exploitations, de verdure et de forêts. Jean se frotta les paupières, sa mâchoire se crispa sous le coup de l'incompréhension. Trop d'information. Rêvait-il ou pas ? La question le taraudait de plus en plus. Et ces monstres, s'agissait-il d'une blague grotesque ? Même s'il tentait de garder la tête froide, Jean redoutait les heures à venir.

\- J'étudie dans le même lycée que Mikasa et ce sale… Et Eren. Tu n'y étais pas ? Je ne t'y ai jamais vu.

\- Je... Tu ne te souviens plus de moi ? Alors... Les autres non plus...

Armin sembla soudain troublé par l'affirmation de Jean. Pour la première fois, il voyait le blond froncer les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ? Mikasa et l'autre traînaient toujours ensemble. Il n'y avait pas de gars dans ton genre.  
\- Je pense que nous étions amis. C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé ton prénom.  
\- Pas possible. Je te le dis, je ne t'ai jamais vu.

Armin soupira, Jean ne rendait pas les explications faciles. Faire équipe à deux pour s'en sortir n'allait pas être une tâche facile.

\- Tu penses réellement être dans un rêve ?  
\- C'est certain.  
\- Tu te goures sur toute la ligne, tout est vrai et c'est de ma faute si nous sommes coincés ici.

* * *

 **Voilà. J'espère ne pas faire fausse route et m'enfoncer dans une histoire à en dormir debout.**

 **Toujours est-il que je n'ai toujours pas de rythme de publication fixe, cependant c'est une histoire qui me botte bien et qui m'inspire ! Le deuxième chapitre sera peut-être là pour décembre :)  
**

 **(Et encore une fois parce que ce n'est pas assez, un ENORME merci à Neechu !)**

 **Une review est toujours appréciable pour l'auteur, donc n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis. Pensez-vous par exemple, que le café était vraiment ignoble, ou alors était-ce juste des manières ? haha**

 **À très bientôt !**


End file.
